The Rise of Phoenix Tail
by IcarusUnraveled
Summary: It's been 10 years since the death of the guild known as Fairy Tail. Everything has changed ever since the event, however, it took the strength and prowess of one man to change the face of the Guild. Know, after witnessing the death of Fairy Tail, watch the rise of the new; Phoenix Tail. *Fairy Tail AU* *OCs* *RomeoXHarem* *Lemons* *See more for details*
1. The Promise and The Goal

...

"Hey Romeo! You coming or what?"

"Huh, oh yeah! I'm coming! Just... give me a few minutes alright!"

The couple sighed as they watched the young, strong boy stood on the docks and watched over the horizon, seeing the setting sun collided with the ocean. It became the boys ritual now, not as just to pay dear respect for the departion of his teammates, but as a way to accept the setting of the sun and waiting for the rebirth soon on the morrow.

"... Oh Jesus, ROMEO! COME ON! DON'T YOU HAVE A MISSION WITH OBSIDIAN!?"

Romeo gave the woman counterpart, Bisca, of the sniper duo a annoyed scowl. He rolled his eyes and finally stepped down from the docks and walked towards the couple. They finally departed from the docks and began to walk back towards the guild. He began to adjust his dragon-scaled scarf as he finally made it back to the guild. At the time, the guild was originally a small windmill house, however, thanks to the surplus of money, the guild was able to rebuild and buy out the acres around the Guild Hall. However, Romeo noticed something... odd, about the guild. The windmill was still slowly whirling as the cool September air began to set into the seeping night. But, the chimney wasn't set, nor was the lights on or the calm, audible sounds of background noise wasn't registering in Romeo's now enhanced ears. He gave the couple a worried look.

"Well, come on! Don't just stand there, open the door!"

Romeo slowly nodded his head, he slowly turned the knob, he cracked open the door, and saw the dark inside of the guild hall. Senses on overdrive, he quickly heard movement from behind the booth and saw a figure with something in his hand. Romeo, now on full primal instinct put his middle and index finger together, with a small red flame about to be launc-

"SURPRISE!"

The yells snapped Romeo out of his concentration and allowed him to accidentally let go of the charged flame bullet, it quickly wizzed to the person that was behind the chair, which was Macao is father. Macao was also midway up till the flame hit his head. Everybody stared in awe as he looked around.

"What? Why is everybody star-... Why do I smell something burning? Why is my head so hot?"

Wakaba, Macao's long time friend and partner, pointed to the top of his head, meanwhile, Macao finally registered in his head what he meant.

Needless to say, there was a lot of running around and yelling commencing.

"Well this is a fine way to start of a party." Romeo turned to see his friend and partner Obsidian stand next to him with a party cup in hand. Obsidian Naeverna is tall, lean, punkish looking boy. Sporting an all black cloak with baggy black pants in irder for him to freely fight. His jet black hair combed to one side while the rest was cropped off, he has an angled face that is complemented with a constant bored expression. (Think Captain Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin (or Attack on Titan)) He glanced over to his partner and put the cup in his eye view, indicating he was offering the cup. Romeo raised his hand in a dejected manner while watching in concern his father running around like a headless chicken, while others tried to stop the man so they can take care of the problem.

Obsidian shrugged his shoulders and watched the comical event unfold. And while his Guild Master quickly make his first round towards the returning group, Obsidian nonchalantly pored the content over the man's head while he was passing. Macao sighed, finally happy that the tragic event was over. Romeo began to conversate with his partner, till his father made some odd whimpering noise in the back. Although inaudible, Romeo understood what his father was asking when he was whimpering. Looking up, he saw the giant baldspot sporting his dad's hair. Romeo gave his dad a awkward chuckle as he began.

"Umm. Well, Dad, uhhh. I guess I can say is-"

"Your hair is fucking obliterated, Master."

Then the waterworks began to flow from his father, as Romeo gave his friend an annoyed glare.

"Seriously Obsidian?"

"The fuck you wanted me to do? Lie to him? He was gonna figure it out eventually."

Romeo gave annoyed sigh, as he tried to calm down his hysterical dad. "Look, Dad, it maybe be be bad but-"

"Like always, you can get your lazy ass up and shut up about it."

"Are you kidding me, dude!?"

"Dude, don't catch a fuckin attitude! Everybody and their goddamn grandmother knows that he gets injured by stupid shit every other two weeks. He'll just go run off to the our Medic or Porlyusica and get fixed up, and pretend nothing happened."

Wakaba sighed; "He has a point Macao, just walk it off and go to the doc tomorrow and she'll give you your meds." Macao looked back at his friend with worry expression, "B-But what about all the ladies?"

"*snort* Ladies? The only pussy I see around here are stray cats."

"Hey!"

"What? Truth hurts."

"What's with all this noise."

Descending down the stairs a white haired boy as tall as both the boys down stairs. He's wearing an all-white pants, with a armor covering his thigh and knee caps. Upper body, He has full armor covering his torso with a white cap covering the back. What's noticble, is on his armor, its says Absolute Zero on the breastplate.

"Oh look, Ice Cube finally came out of freezer."

"Hilarious, Don't you have a grave to go back to?"

"Annnnnyyyway, why were you guys hiding?"

"Right, back to the announcement," Macao said as he began to clear his throat and fix his jacket. Meanwhile, everybody is still snickering noticing the giant baldspot on the Master's head.

"As we all know, over seven years ago, the former Fairy Tail, hit it's lowest point, when we sold our soul to the guild Twilight Ogre. We would have been counted a guild that has given up, except for one person. One person did not give up, he knew, in order to reach his peak, he must sacrifice mind, body, and soul in order to reach his ultimate potential. And because of that, others began to follow his lead, and cause a revolution. The once dead guild began to rebirth, he singlehandly brung back the spirit of the guild. Now, the guild is no longer the dead Fairy, but now the powerful Phoenix! And now, because of that, he became the first offical S-class and all around Ace for our team. Now, I present to you, the new Guild Master of Phoenix Tail; Romeo Conbolt!"

The guild went nuts, they went around and started to celebrate the news announcement . They went around patting the boys back and in a rare case, a hug by Bisca which cause the two to blush, which engage a look of confusing Alzack. However, Romeo quieted the guild inorder for him to talk.

"Phew, aw man, I would first like to thank all of you for this award. But I would like to say that although I may have started it, but you all finished it. I may be powerful alone, but we're unstoppable together."

The group clapped at the giant approval from the Guild selected Master.

"*Sigh* However, as much as it pains me to say... I'm not accepting the honor."

The guild went into outcry, crying and asking why would he do it, and Romeo raised his hand to tel them to calm down, as he will explain his reason.

"Don't worry, Don't worry. The reason why I didn't accept is because I haven't acheive the one thing that matters the most; the daimatou enbu.

That's when the guild became quiet, knowing the truth behind the words of the Ace.

"The first 3 years of the rebirth, we have been dead-last on the games. Then, after the we've rebuilt we have been 6th, 5th, 3rd twice, and 2nd for the last two. We have not in the last decade became number one. So, until we become the number one guild once more, im not accepting this award."

"...Well, I believe we can accept that. But, what are we gonna do with all this?"

Macao then pointed at all the gifts, cake and games that was behind the room. Romeo shrugged, "Who said we didn't have to celebrate?"

Macao smiled and Wakaba yelled, "Well what are waiting for! Let's Party!"

Then the guild went into uproar and began to celebrate.

...

Romeo had a headache, however the thing he noticed was that his head was on something soft. Actually, two things soft. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of the guild.

And what he saw wanted him to go back to having his eyes closed.

What he was between was Bisca's voluptuous breasts, and what made it worse was he was laying on top of the woman with her skirt hiked up. And once he notice, he was having a mini BSOD moment. But what snapped him out of the stupor was the tapping of his shoulder, in which it came from his partner Obsidian, who had a sly smile but motioned for him to go upstairs. He slowly got up from from Bisca and quickly followed his friend upstairs.

"Jesus, I thought after Asuka father scare you will stop fucking with that woman?"

"Arghhhh, Sad thing is we've STILL haven't confirm if Im really the father..."

"Well, you can't beat yourself over that anyway, if it wasn't for you literally dragging him to that date, Bisca would have given up on him and go for you."

"Still, their married now so I can't interfere with that. And with that odd moment we had yesterday and-"

"You didn't fuck her if that's what your asking..."

Romeo gave his friend an odd look. "What? You know that NONE of yall can hold a candle to my tolerance." Romeo did give a thoughtful nod, knowing that Obsidian could drink Baccus down the table.

"So what di-"

"You two flirted, kinda got touchy-feely, but luckily Wakaba dragged you off to your dad."

Romeo sighed as he opened the door, inside, it's that white haired boy from last night sitting on a bed.

"Hey Glacius, what's up?" The now identified Glacius North of the Absolute Zero sat up and walked up too the boy.

"The Magic Council just messaged us, they have a emergency 10 year mission for us to do."

Romeo sighed, knowing the Magic council have a tendecy to jump the gun with random missions with them. He couldn't complain, it pays well, plus the Guild was there number one guild to go to when it came to S class mission. ESPECIALLY when it came to Shadow Class missions.

"You sure that we could do this by ourselves? Shouldn't we wait for Knightwalker?"

"Nah, they told us that this was ASAP, so we need to go NOW. But don't worry, we told her about it and say she'll get there. Now, clean yourself off and lets get going." Romeo nodded while he grabbed his spare stealth uniform and went to the bathroom...

...

"Alright, y'all ready?"

The two team members nodded and Obsidian nodded back. Then he slowly concentrated and all three members fell back and the shadows from their bodies slowly swallowed them into the ground. Next, the 3 boys fell out of a shadow of a rock. The boys dusted them off and they found themselves on a off location within the mountains far from the country. Romeo dusted himself off and his eyes became hard.

"Alright, Glacius, give me a run down."

"A remote location that holds a whole barrack of demons."

"Associated with Tartaros?"

"Yep, the council recognized one of the demon gates on their surveillance. When they learned about it, they immediately contacted us."

"What do they want us to do?"

"Exterminate and annihilate everything."

"Alright then." Romeo cracked his knuckles then his neck. He motioned his friend towards him.

"Alright, I want Obsidian to create a Shadow moon cloak over the area after I touch down the center after Glacius reform the environment, hopefully, we won't run into any of the Gates. If we do, we send out the warning signal and we'll rush into the fray and go DEFCON 1 there. However, if we get overpowered, we'll send out a unison raid and quickly retreat until we receive back up or get a call from the Council."

"Who do you want to set up first?"

Romeo pointed to Glacius, "I want you to set up the field first and then Obsidian second."

Obsidian decides to speak up, "And what do want to do after that?"

After that question, the air became heavy and dark, with Romeo's hair shadowing his eyes and gave the faint sense of ghost smile.

"You heard what they said... Exterminate and annihilate everything."

The two boys smiled at the leaders tone, and moved towards their positions. Meanwhile Romeo moved closer towards the barrack and watch the whole event go down...

...

_"Hehehehe, look at all our hard work! Now those disgusting humans don't know what will hit them!"_

_"Yep! Thanks to Tartaros, we have enough strength to take out a chunk of Fiore!"_

The two leading demons within the hidden barrack began to conversate the plans of conquest they were about to pull with the new weapons they were able to receive. Meanwhile, the two demons began to walk around, however, they began to notice the much colder air coming around?

_"Hey... Is it getting colder?"_

_"Yeah, I know it's September, but It shouldn't be this cold!"_

_"Captains!"_

The two demons turned their attention to the demon running towards them.

_"The West wing and North wing have been completely frozen over!"_

_"What?!"_

Then the demons felt a rumble come from the ground, as they noticed the sky began to be alot darker. They look up and see a darkness cloak over the area as the sun became a dark red. The look in awe and up north from them, A lone shillouette on top of the mountain. This shadow is Romeo as he stand over the area, while he does, in his hand he begins to form a small concetrated ball of energy, with different colors of fires swirling around inside the ball. And when that was happening, his back began to slowly morph a dark, hot wings coming from his back.

Romeo, then put the sphere on his left hand, began to back up, and take a slow breath. While that happen, the whole bottom of the territory turn to full ice, and Romeo slowly muttered words from his mouth.

_"And here..."_

He begins to run, and jump off the cliff, the wings behind his back start to flap as he ascend towards the center of the cloak.

_"we..._"

The demons began to point towards the sky as they see the giant wings hover over the red sun, and see it supporting the body. And then they see Romeo, tilting his body towards the hand with the sphere in his hands and extended it towards the ground.

_"Go.."_

The sphere extended into a beam of energy and the center of the barrack was engulfed in a blast of multicolored heat...

_**AN: Alright, thats a wrap! I'll continue the fight later.**_

_**Anyway, hey guys! It's your lord and saviour Icarus coming back from his 6 month absent. Also, Ill like to apologize to all of the people who've followed me mainly b/c of Welcome to Wonderland. I still have the chapter up on my computer, just Im kinda joining through a small writer's block for it, so I'll release the chapter in a couple of weeks.**_

_**Anyway, let's get to this story, as you can see, this is a Fairy Tail AU story with a MC nobody seem to focus on. And Im pretty sure alot of yall are probably wondering why in the fuck would I do a Fairy Tail Story, meanwhile I've said I hated the Manga.**_

_**Keep in mind I actually like it, I just hate how it's directed. Like most big time manga's, they have a vast world, interesting characters, and great versatile powers. Fairy tail squanders on ALL of that. Shit, even the Big three utlize on of the traits to a degree, Oda with the vast world in One Piece, Kubo with his clusterfuck of characters, and Kishimoto with all those badass abilities. **_

_**Fairy Tail squanders on the characters, powers, and world. The only thing I could give kudos to is that Hiro empowers a lot of female characters, but quickly looses it when he constantly does Fanservice and crotch shots of the sam said females.**_

_**Plus, the biggest thing that pisses me off is that Hiro literally did a quick 7 year timeskip cash out and did not do ANYTHING with it.**_

_**But fear not! Icarus will make the call and will make the move with this story!**_

_**So, If you have any questions, suggestions, and want to tell me something, just R&R or send me a PM and ill answer them in the next chapter! (this go for both stories!).**_

_**Plus, Im looking for both Beta;s and Co Authors for some of the stories Im about to do, So step it up and give me a PM!**_

_**Like I said, the newest chapter of Welcome to Wonderland will come as well as the next Chapter for this story, AND a new project from the list that I want you guys to vote on the Bio later!**_

_**Anyway, Im tired, this AN is too long and I'll see yall later! Peace!**_

_**-Icarus**_


	2. Steady Damage

_Updated on: 10/14/14_

...

**"PURIZUMU JUTSU: FURUAKU BAKUHATSU (PRISM FLARE TECHNIQUE: FULL ARC BLAST!)"**

The ball extended into a beam and the said beam touched down on the center, engulfing into a blast of multicolored heat. Romeo then touched down on the epicenter of the blast and looked at the collateral damage he caused. Just from that blast and that blast alone over a chunk of the weaker level demons was obliterated and some of the mid weight ones suffered from some 1st to 2nd degree burns. Romeo cracked his knuckles, set his footing, and gave the universal 'Bring It' sign.

"Alright, so who wants the first go?..."

...

_"Everybody! Get to the Weapon's bed! Elite class, guard the front so that the lower class can get the arms!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

The 12 men elite class stood in front of the closet with their Arms in use. Although they're gaze where hard and focus, however deep down it was full of fear and anxiety. This was a fight they were not prepare for. The last time any type of foreign life came within reach of the barrack, they we're swiftly dealt with and was sent back to the humans with a dark message. They knew the humans were going to retaliate, but didn't expect them to attack _this soon._

Plus, _nobody_ detected it, humans with Eterano let out a pulse of energy the demons were able to snuff out thanks to their Cores. But it didn't happen, now, half of the barrack was frozen over, the sky turned pitch black with a dark red hue expiating the lighting, and to top it off, that huge blast that swallowed up the center of the base.

Whoever, these guys are, they aren't holding back, and are out for _blood._ And what makes it a worse, _they don't know who did it._

"So, _this _is the weapons bed, huh?

The tense group of demons went full primal as one sent a dark energy blast from the direction they believed the noise came from. Surprisingly, the demon did hit a person, however, it wasn't the perpetrator, it was one of their own, and the victim soon hit the floor after having a giant blast hole within his abdomen.

_"Nice try, but unfortunately, I try a little harder."_

The same voice, instead of being in one direction, now fully encompasses the atmosphere, not having a direct area where it's coming from. The demons are in full panic now, not knowing where the enemy is, as he seemed to be like a phantom to the group.

_"Guys!"_

The group of men turns to see the Lieutenant run out the Bed. When they saw him feelings of relief encompass them, as they now have a more fighting chance. But those feelings of relief turn to dread as they saw their lieutenant run towards them with a look of fear.

_"They're dead! They're all dead! Get out of there!"_

And once the Lieutenant got the chance to reach the entrance, the door was closed with a foreign force directing it. One of the Elites tried to budge the door open, but to no avail. The door was sealed shut and the Lieutenant kept banging on the door, crying for mercy from the thing that was slowly coming up to him. Then, the air got heavy; the elites stared at the door, knowing something was going to happen. The crying lieutenant soon stopped his banging slowly, as he heard the sound of approachment come closer and closer to him. After that, the lieutenant stared at the group with a face of pure fear.

_"Help me..."_

A dark blade like object went through his chest, and went up to his head, quickly bifurcating him. And to add salt to the wound, the two halves of his body was soon cut up into multiple pieces like he was stuck inside of a running blender. Blood, guts, flesh, and darkness caked the window on the door. The elites watched in fearful awe, with some crying and one was vomiting on the side. It was ironic, the supposed life forms that encompass darkness, evil, and inhumanity. Now, the race felt the one thing that they expect to be; human. They felt the smallness and fear that no demon should ever feel in their lives.

A sound soon came from the opposite side; it was a larger class demon, about as tall as statue, looked sick like he was affected with a plague. He was dry-heaving, like he was gasping for air and was about to vomit at the same time. But what freaked out the group was that a hand soon came out the mouth of said demon. It planted itself on the lower jaw of the demon, then, another hand quickly came out of the back of the demon. The hand also planted itself on the skin of the back, while a giant bulge was increasing on the back. Like a heated marshmallow, the back soon oozed off as a foreign body came out the now carcass. It was a human, he slowly got himself up and tilted his head back, while the Elites continually stared, praying it was dream and the whole event would just end.

The human, caked in blood in guts, soon had tribal markings covered his body. And after the marks settle, the human slowly moved his head in the right position. He had Jet black hair, with eye shadow surrounding his eyes, similar to how a snake or dragon's eye is. He had a dark smile touching ear to ear with his eyes closed. He then slowly opened his eyes, and what they saw shocked them. The surface was pitching black, with his pupil, iris, and cornea engulfed in bright white. His white pupil soon fixated on the group who looks like they will shit bricks, and muttered these words...

_"Welcome to your worst nightmare..."_

...

_"Come on, open the fucking door!"_

_"I can't it fully frozen! I can't budge it!"_

_"Then use a Demon flare technique!"_

_"I-"_

"He can't. Only true Gehenna flames can have the chance to unthaw it. Even if you had it, it would be hard to thaw it."

The demon yelling at the lower subject, quickie veered around and sent out a dark energy wave, similar to a Getsuga Tenshou, towards the direction of the sound. It destroyed the upper deck of the room. But what made the demon regret the decision was that the rubble from the upper deck covered the one way entrance to giant hall and was quickly frozen over with dark blue ice. The demon quickly turned himself around in all directions, at least knowing that the enemy was stuck in there with them. His hands was fully engulfed with the same dark energy, know formed similarly like a semitar

_"Show your fucking face! I swear I will end your pathetic life in 5 moves!"_

"Oh really? I know you're a captain, but to defeat me in _five_ moves is a _big _declaration. And you know what; I think I'll show you my face for that." And while he said that, the voice slowly walked out from behind one of the pillars. The silhouette soon came out and showed a tall man, with Icy white hair and armor covering his body. But what shocked the Captain Class demon was that he saw on the armor was lettering that said _**Absolute Zero**_ on the breastplate.

_"Are you fucking kidding me!? Silver!? You betrayed us!?"_

The man chuckled at the man's expression. "No, No, No. I'm not Silver, but I can see how you can confuse us," He said while pointing towards the _**Absolute Zero**_ lettering, "However, don't think that you're safe. Because you're right one thing, _when it comes to power, Silver and I are the exact same._"

The air became heavy and extremely cold, causing the demons to shiver at the change of weather. But the Captain didn't care; he was fully focused on the enemy. However, the man didn't move and was giving the demon a puzzling look.

"Well?"

_"Well what?"_

"You said you will take me out in five moves," The man opened himself up for attack, "So what are you waiting for? Take me out. Hell, I wouldn't even attack you if you do."

The demon was shocked, _seriously!?_ Was this human that arrogant to not being killed by a Demon, especially a _CAPTAIN CLASS!?_ But the demon didn't object, in fact he was grinning like a madman. He quickly rushed to the human, with both semitars in his hand, as he was going for a diagonal blast. However, the human quickly dodged to the opposite side, while the concentration of the move exploded the newly made frozen arena on that side.

_"Five..."_

The demon quickly knowing the typical move, swiftly switched the hilt handling and went for the blindside of the dodge, instead, the human quickly fell to the floor and tucked his legs in order to dodge the attack again.

_"Four..."_

The captain switched his handling again, going for a downward strike. Once again, the human dodged the attack by sliding his body upward with his tucked in legs open and spread out as the energy bar hit the frozen ground.

_"Three."_

The demon believing he finally have the human, quickly pulled the bar upward, with a concentrated slash of dark energy cutting through the bottom of the ground. Once again the human thought quicker, and quickly slide his body on the other side with his leg bent back; making sure it dodged the blast while giving himself comfortable distance away from the demon.

"_Two..."_

The demon concentrating pulled his bar down and gave the ground a slash, giving birth to a wave of dark matter running towards the ground. The human used his free bent leg as a spring to launch himself up in the air. As he did, he nimbly landed on the ground.

_"One-"_

As the human looked up, he immediately saw the demon standing over him, with his arms on his side, holding them together like he was unsheathing a sword. As he let his hand go, a giant beam of hot dark energy crashed through the hall, even causing some of the ice to uproot. After the blast settled down, the demon saw no trace of the human anymore. He turned his head towards his soldier and gave him a victorious smile.

_"Hehe, HAHAHA, THAT STUPID ASS HUMAN DIDN'T KNOW WHAT FUCKING HIT HI-"_

_"Zero."_

The demon's body tensed up, as he heard the foreign voice mutter that one word. He knew, no, _he can feel_, the human was behind him. And from the Soldier's perspective, lo and behold, the supposed destroyed human was standing right there, as his body reanimated itself from pure mist alone. The Captain Class demon began to sweat from the presence behind him.

"I had to admit, that last move was really impressive. It caught me off-guard and force me to use my dissipation technique. However, looks like your 5 moves are up and now it's my turn. But what you want to know what's the difference from me and you?-"

As the human was monolouging, the demon quickly turned around as his hand was covered in dark energy. As he turned, he had his hand quickly turning towards the neck of the human. And that was his last action, as the human lazily flicked his wrists, and the demon was covered in a full incasing of ice.

_"I can end you in one."_

The human then used his free hand to push the incased demon over, and the body quickly shattered, effectively ending his life.

Glacius sighed, finally happy his work is done, until he heard a whimper coming from the back of the room. He turns his head to see the same lone demon who tried to open the door still standing there, in fear. Glacius sighed once more, wondering if he should just let the demon go. He then moved towards the demon, as the demon himself smaller and smaller...

...

_**"AKUMA NO KASAI BAKUHATSU! (DEMON FIRE BLAST)**_

**"PURIZUMU JUTSU: HYOGA MIRU! (PRISM FLARE TECHNIQUE: GLACIER MIRROR!)**

A human sized mirror like Ice sheet came in front of Romeo as the Demon captain sent out the explosive fire blast towards him. The sheet immediately melted, but caused a ton of steam to surround the area. The two demon captains quickly went back-to-back, knowing that the enemy will try to sneak up on them. While lined up, the two men felt a soft rumble from the ground, as well as feeling heat from the ground. The two Demons took action and forcibly separated their selves as a blast of molten rock and debris few out of the ground. Apparently, the enemy made a mini-volcano in order to separate them.

As one captain was in the air, Romeo was quickly behind him. Before the demon could turn around, Romeo quickly put his arms around the scaly waist of the demon. With his vice grip, he forced them to turn themselves in the air. While freefalling, he made both parties go headfirst while spinning in the same direction, the demon was constantly hitting the boys hands, hoping to make him let go, but to no avail. The two picking up speed, and was about to hit the ground. Last second, Romeo, with all the force in his body, quickly flipped the demon over, planted his knees on the back of the demon, and let go of his grip on the waist. The demon hit full force on the surface, with his back having extra force on him courteous of Romeo himself.

The demon laid on the floor, either knocked out or supposedly dead, Romeo didn't know, but he was sure that the demon was incapitated for a while. He went to get up but felt a bad twang of pain in his right hand. He remembered, the demon was constantly hitting his arm, and from the look his hand may be swollen or fractured. He guessed that the adrenaline in his body dulled the pain out. He was down one hand and was wondering if he needed to pull out a weapon in order for-

_**WHAM!**_

Romeo quickly felt pain coming from his back as he was hit by an unknown force. He quickly rolled on the floor and fixed himself in a crouch position with his good hand. There, he see the other demon, with a more rough and sharp scales than his counterpart, having his leg up, indicating he kicked him while he was thinking. Romeo cursed at himself for letting his guard down, as the Demon quick-stepped towards him with his leg going for his head. Romeo quickly rolled out the way, and sidestepped around the demon till he reaches his back. Romeo then quickly summoned some purple flare towards his hands. He went for the slash of the back; the demon reared around and put himself into a defensive position.

The scales on the demon turned more crystalized as it protected him from the blast. The demon smirked, only to lose it when he stared down, the content of the said slash was oozing and was eating away the armor he had. And once looked up, he was met with two feet going full force into his exposed chest. The demon found himself making contact to a wall, and met with a bad case of whiplash from the contact. Once again, he was dealt with Romeo once again in front of his face. Then, the boy was soon wailing on the demon with his fists coated in Purple Flare. As he was punching, he was slowly but effectively chipping away the heavy armor on the demon, despite feeling the hot pain in right hand. After a few good hits, the demon was able to reinstate himself and went for a wide cut from his arm, in which Romeo dodged. After that, Romeo crouched back and went to clap his hands, as a giant wave of Purple Flare engulfed the area.

The Demon once again, braced himself from the blast, and felt his entire extra armor chipping away from him. And once the blast died down, here comes Romeo following the attack, with a giant ball of swirling energy encompassing his hand. And before the Demon could retaliate, Romeo quickly slams the ball right into the demons chest. He kept focusing and continuously dug the ball of pure energy into the torso until he felt it hitting the skin. He hears the demon in full outcry from the pain of the attack. After that, he was soon hit with the ball, it exploded on impact and caused the demon to fly into the wall again. There he laid, with a giant mark of an impactual explosion into his chest with hairline cracks on the wall as he was dug deep into it. It was obvious at this point that the demon was dead.

Romeo sighed, finally happy that match was over, as he went to feel his right hand again. The hand was now fully swollen, with purple spots here and there (mostly on the knuckles), he went to touch it with his free hand was met with extreme searing pain. Yep, he can defiantly tell now that he fully broke it unlike last time. This time, with no interruptions, he was able to go into his patch and pull out his bandage. He wrapped up his bad hand cleanly and put up the roll.

"I can take it that you've really fucked up your hand, huh?"

Lazily turning his head, he can see his teammate Obsidian climbing out of the shadow of a nearby rock.

"Yeah, it's really out of there. How did you do?

"Destroyed the Weapons bed. Killed some Lieutenants and the Elite class, and caused some collateral damage on the West and South Wing."

"Did you see any cannon fodder?"

"Yup, snuffed them out."

"Alright then, I guess all we need to do know is wait on Glacius..."

"That's not necessary."

Both males turned to see a small pillar of Ice rising from the ground, as the ice was growing; it was soon formed into a tall figure. After it was done, stepping out was none other than Glacius himself in front of them.

"I've done like you said and destroyed the North and East wing, along with intercepting communications and was able to save some of the files from the computers." And out of his pockets he pulled out a mini data lachrima from his pocket, showing he did have it.

"Alright then, this is turning out better than expected, what else you do?"

"Played around with some of the Captains and Lieutenants, you?"

"Directed the commotion away from y'all, took out pretty much all of the Cannon Fodder and Captains, including the two Head ones over there."

"Jesus, I know we weren't expecting much, but are these guys _this_ fucking weak?"

"Or maybe we're stronger?"

"I doubt that, Glacius..."

"No... Remember that run in we had with Silver and Jackal? _That_ was real struggle."

"What did you expect, that was a year back and we were unprepared for that."

"Yeah, and because of that we've trained our asses of for another since, and goes for all of us S-class."

"..Plus Droy right?"

"...Oh yeah, him too." Glacius said, remembering that the guy was still A-class.

"Now that I think about it, why the fuck is Droy still A class?"

"Remember his binge out from a few years?"

"Oh yeah, but still he went on his expedition after he saw Jet going S-class anyway. So shouldn't he be an S-class?"

"Every time it was close to the trials, he would go on a mission with Jet to train himself." Romeo said interrupting them. The two men gave him a confused look.

"The fuck? Why would he do that?"

"I remember saying something like; _"I want to make sure that when I decide to enter, I'll OHKO the fuck out of everybody..."_"

"...Yeah that sounds true. I wouldn't blame him on that."

"To be honest, that sound like something you will say, Obsidian."

"Why do you think I say I wouldn't be mad at him..." Glacius gave him a thoughtful nod. Romeo finally got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Alright, so I'm guessing we're done here. So, we should get mo-"

Romeo noticed his perspective was slowing down, and was able to notice the panicked look on his partner's faces and see them guarding themselves. He then felt a chill go down his neck, he turns around and sees the same demon that he slammed into the ground, was up and kicking. Romeo cursed himself, not finishing the job like usual and must pay the price for it. His hand was too banged up and the demon was too close for a buffer attack. As the demon brings his arm down to strike, Romeo did his best to brace for the attack...

_**SHNIK!**_

Romeo opened his eyes, seeing what happened. There he saw the same demon, only instead he was frozen with a look of shock on his face. Romeo looked down and saw a spear going through the chest of the demon. The said spear soon flared up, and exploded on impact, causing a giant fiery hole to settle into the abdomen of the demon. The demon fell over, showing the boys its killer. The person was a tall woman with bright red hair covering the left side of her face, with an angled, but round face. She was wearing mobile armor on her, but still effectively showing off her curves. Said woman, was Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas counterpart of Earthland's Erza Scarlet. She pulled her Spear towards her and began to wipe off the bits and pieces of the flesh of the demon. She coyly smiled to the group of boys and said;

"Like always, you guys start the party, but I'm the one who ends it."

_**AN: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to beta test my ability on telling choreographed battles and PvPs. In which, btw, I hope you guys liked and will give me some ideas, criticisms, and overall thoughts and advice for my writing style.**_

_**Like I said last time, Have questions, criticisms, suggestions, or overall advice please R&R or PM me pls.**_

_**Once again, I'm still working on the 4th Ch. of Welcome to Wonderland so hype y'all asses up for the return of the series! (But don't hype up over the Ch. itself since it's kind of exposition-ish)**_

_**Plus, vote on the poll for any other projects you want me to do next!**_

_**(Still looking for co-authors and betas so please hit me up on that if you're interested!)**_

_**Anyway, I'll see y'all fuckers later. Check it!**_

_**Edit: HOLY SHIT! I DID NOT SEE ALL THE FUCKED UP SPELLING ERRORS THAT THIS CHAPTER HAD OR THE OTHER CHAPTER TOO! IM GONNA MAKE SOME QUICK ASS CHANGES WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!**_

_**-Icarus**_


	3. Debrief

_..._

"Oh look, Captain Diversity finally joins the fray."

"Kiss my ass, Obsidian."

"Anytime in the world, baby."

Erza gives the palish boy a half hearted sarcastic laugh and a roll of the eyes. She then sheathes her lance and turned her full attention to the group of men.

"So I can take it you guys took care of the problem here?"

"Yeah, well, besides big, bad and ugly over there." Romeo says while pointing towards the laying carcass of the demon Erza impaled with her lance. Erza smiles and slightly shove the carcass with her boot.

"Hmm, true, well did you do it _besides_ this one?"

"Yep, everything's clear here. Speaking of clear... Hey Obsidian," Obsidian looks over to the leader of the team.

"Yeah?..."

"You think you can lift the cloak now?"

Obsidian looks up, completely forgotten the giant cloak still covering the area. The hue was still dark with the crimson highlighting it.

"Oh shit, my bad." Obsidian crouches down on the ground. He lays his hands flat on their palms. He closes his eyes and pressed down on the pavement. Soon, the bright light over the horizon crept up on the floor, as the cloak dissipates into the air. Obsidian finally opened his eyes and got up from the floor. He dusted off his kneecaps and continued to talk.

"Once again, it was nice having help around here Erza... oh wait, if don't see your work."

"Yeez, you seem to be afraid of heights since you can't get off my tip."

"Okay, okay, ladies, there's no need to argue. You're both pretty. So how about instead we focus on the path at hand, Erza?"

Knightwalker looked up in attention as the leader called her name.

"Since you never told us, what was the mission the council put you on?"

That's when Knightwalker's face went into grimace, as she recalls the mission she was on.

"I-It was supposed to be an expedition mission. Track down the party that was in last contact with the demon base. However, once I got there with the other knights the council sent with me. We-"

_"Ran into a little bit of trouble on the way you see."_

In the split of a hair second, the Team on the far side immediately went on the defensive, as they heard the mocking voice come from behind. But it wasn't the voice that guarded them, it was _who_ the voice belong to. There at the far corner, the group was able to locate the area the voice was coming from. In the far distance, is a curvy woman, shorter than Erza by a few inches standing in front of two men, but what makes her unique is her design. Although curvy and having an ample bosom with a skin tight suit to flaunt it, she also had claws for hands and bird like feet with full talons. Her head was also covered in a helmet that completely covered it, save eyes and mouth. On it, it has a giant ruby placed in the front of it with two wings extended at the far end of it. The dangerous woman is known as _Kyouka_, member of the Dark Guild Tartarus and the impromptu leader of The Nine Demon Gates. Over by her sides are two males, one is a little more recognizable to Glacius. The man is looked to be in his late 30's, but had the playful smirk that indicates he's still a playboy and "still got it." His hair is short and jet black with a long scar complementing from his scalp. However, his attire spelled a different story, with baggy black pants to make him roam around easier and armor covering his chest with a cape flowing behind. But, the biggest notification was on his chest, which also said** Absolute Zero** on his chest. That means it was another member of Tartarus and semi member The Nine Demon Gates; _Silver Fullbuster._

Despite the intense stare down, only Obsidian took a moment to drop the tension.

"Wait, hang on," He pointed towards the pair, and counted them "From what I remember there was suppose to be like, three of you."

Kyoka's half-smirk turned into an annoyed grimace, "Yes, however, out member _Jackal_ had... _ran into problems_ on the way here."

Hearing a small chortle, the boys turned around and saw Erza having a cocky grin on her face, and from what it told _she_ was the_ problem_ Jackal ran into. It didn't surprise anybody, despite possibly being the most destructive out of the Gates, but was also the slowest as well, to the point of being a Natsu clone.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, as we can easily dispose of the problem ourselves, Silver?

The man nodded, knowing what his guild-mate was asking, he took a step forward and lazily flicked his wrist, while an incoming barraged of extreme jagged ice came barreling at them. Thankfully, Glacius, being keen on the situation, quickly moved up and quickly flick his wrist to cancel the ices out. While doing so, he also conjured a long jagged ice lance and launched it at the man, while Silver layered his fist in ice and hit the launch causing both ice to shatter.

"Well, Well... It's been a while since we had a little standoff... _prodigy_. I can see you've been working real hard from the little spectacle you just showed."

Instead of a harsh glare, Glacius instead cocked his head and gave the man a confused look, which earned a small, but not noticeable sweat drop from him.

"Spectacle? Yeah, you got that wrong _sensei_, that wasn't a spectacle that was more like a quick warm up." Glacius stated while setting himself in a guard stance. Silver gave the teenager an amused smile, but like the ghost it was it soon disappeared and a face of ferocity and silent demeanor took place. Silver slightly shifted his body, indicating for another onslaught of destructive ice. Glacius being jittery immediately notices the body movement to go on the defensive, only for the lone hand of Romeo to stop him.

"Stop. There's no point, fighting them now at our strength isn't worth it."

Kyoka gave the boy an amused smile and cocked her head slightly. "Oh? And what makes you think that you can make such bold decisions?" Romeo smiled back, only this time it meant something, the '_I know something that don't' _look. Kyoka while keeping her concentration was wondering where the air of certainty come from. She looked at the boy and notice what she said.

"_Because we don't need to worry about what's over our heads."_

Kyoka, biting the statement, looked up and noticed a dark red circle encompass the area and saw it was building energy. Erza then quickly turned her lance into a torch and shot a sphere of flames at the twosome, while Silver offset the flame due to Kyoka not paying attention. Steam covered the area after the impact and once it cleared, the team was gone without a trace. Kyoka cursed and wanted to track them down, only to remember the giant pulsating sun/moon beam preparing to fire. Kyoka quickly released her demon wings and grabbed Silver while flying away from the epicenter. However, she wasn't left unfazed as the beam took a good chunk of her right wing to much of her avail. The twosome soon tumbled out of the way as the giant barrack became a desolate wasteland covered in debris. A ton of rocks soon followed after the two only for Silver to quickly freeze the rocks over with no bounds.

"Well that was harder than expected."

"I know, they've been getting stronger, I can tell. Looks like our little thorn on the side have blossomed into our Achilles heel."

"You think we can't handle them?"

"Bite your tongue Silver, Zeref knows no bounds to his power and so should us. If they are getting stronger, then we must be smarter too."

"…Or maybe get stronger than them."

"…Maybe I should have bring Sayla on this trip instead."

"Oh get over yourself; I've saved your ass many times to Ms. I-took-a-bluff-from-a-16-year-old."

Kyoka rolled her eyes and looked over the horizon.

"You think we should go after them?"

"No, we have a heavily injured teammate and the children were smart enough to cover their tracks. They won this round admittedly."

Kyoka motions Silver towards her direction as they march towards their injured teammate. It irritated her to no end that she must clean up his messes. Not only that, if he would have stick to the script, they could have easily overpowered the group and have the luxury of having their heads. Unfortunately, Jackal was dumb enough into calling the Edolas native bluff and was soon met with a giant hole drilled into his stomach. It was insane that Zeref graced him with the most destructive abilities out of them, but the most simpleminded of them too.

"Lets go get our injured brother and see what we need to do now."

"Right."

The two started walking into the forest behind the mountains to track their injured teammate and get him back to Tartarus.

"….."

"….."

"…Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please stop staring at my ass?"

"…It's that noticeable?"

"The air gets colder when you do it."

…

"You think we lost them?"

Romeo looked at the destroyed mountain about a hundred miles away from them.

"Yeah. I think I saw Kyoka flew off from the distance. They're probably retreating and getting Jackal."

"Doesn't mean we should stick around any longer. We should get back to council before those two might decide that Jackal isn't worth it," Knightwalker said to the group of men. The haphazardly nodded, knowing the truth behind her words. Obsidian flexed his arms a bit as a dark hue began to glow around him.

"Alright guys, you know the drill," They nodded and lined up sideways with the teenager. The group locked arms with each other and fell back as the shadows from beneath them seized them and dragged the down under….

….

"So, how did the mission go?"

"_sigh…_ Well on our side of the front, we were able to track down the barrack in the mountains due north between the borders of Fiore and Bosco. Apparently from reconnaissance, we were able to learn that the area was actually an old Dark guild overrun with demons. They were already planning on attacking both Bosco and Fiore in a back-to-back onslaught. However, they lacked power and size. So, the guild decided to sign a contract with the dark guild Tartarus, in the cut, Tartarus would give supplies of WMDs and a supposed "Pre Alpha" Demon generator so their size will grow and become a pretty good emulation of their powers. And in Tartarus cut, they will help _"service" _them in the long run. It was never specified what plans Tartarus has, but

Gran Doma, the official chairmen of the Magic Council, sat there with a contempt look while grooming his long white beard. The other members also soaked in the words of the young Ace.

"Seems like the rumors are true, but tell me child, were there any other guilds specified being a part of Tartarus?"

"Besides the original Balam Alliance? No, so far none. All members of Oración Seis are locked up and members of Grimoire Heart are either Deceased, Defected, or are M.I.A. Other than that, we don't have a clue."

Obsidian put his hand towards his mouth in a thoughtful manner, "Have there been any news about some of the Dark or Independent guilds?"

"No, from Meredy and Ul-chan, there hasn't been any news going around in that section. Dark guilds are little trickier, considering they constantly rise, fall, get bought out, expand, or cause an alliance like the Balam, We have no idea."

"Raven Tail, maybe?"

Romeo shot an incredulous look towards the congress, while Org, the second in command, scoffed. "Oh please, grow up child; we can't incarcerate a guild until we have proof of said activities."

"_Haven't stopped y'all asses from doing those years ago on us…"_

"Dare to repeat that you insolent welp," Org said with a slight tone of intimidation in his throat. All of that only caused Romeo to rile up more at the man's obvious threat.

"Oh I dare to you fu-"Quickly to the save, Obsidian snuck up behind Romeo covered his mouth and restrain him from spewing nonsense before they face some dire consequences.

"Excuse my friend, but he can act like a total dumbass sometimes," Romeo shot a glare at the boy while he shot an equal at him. "But seriously, stop trying to antagonize him; we know what you're doing."

Org began to raise his voice again, until the hand of Gran Doma stop him "Org, I will not stand for you antagonizing this young boy, especially considering all the work he has done for us. I will tell you one more time to stop your annoying grudge against Fairy Tail members, especially considering the guild is now dead and the people have sense moved on." Org, being blindsided, went back to sit down and kept quiet.

Glacius quickly cleared his throat, only to garner the attention away from the little spat and Romeo to him. "Okay, how about what's the news/rumors that have been going around Raven Tail?"

Michello, a small man closely resembling a cat as his two tuffs of hair that looks like ears and having an a fluffy tail behind him, spoke up. "As of now, Raven Tail doesn't have anything new in store for them. They have been "Talking" to a "representative "of Tartarus about certain subjects, but the meetings and messages would be quick and cryptic."

Knightwalker looked down and gave a thoughtful grunt "Hmm, from the looks of it, they could be talking to them about a joint alliance, considering the two have always been talking about expansion. And when you consider the whole espionage we did on that barrack, it could possibly mean that they want to build an army."

Obsidian, finally letting go of Romeo, turned his attention towards her, "I don't think it's that simple, when you think about it, after the stakeouts we had in the past and back when I was still independent we have seen hideouts that have shown that Tartarus can easily build an army as they please and can cause collateral damage when they want to. I think what Tartarus wants to do is not add more firepower, but to add more strength and vitality."

"Wouldn't that be solved by having more cannon-fodder?" Gran Doma asks the pale mage.

"No, it wouldn't. It's pretty obvious that as a whole, Tartarus can't hold a candle to us. We have multiple Guilds that have monstrous strength like us, combine the joint independent clauses the council have with independent nations and organizations, the power of the Wizard Saints, and not forget the power you guys have show that Tartarus looks like a rag-tag team trying to overthrow a organized power. Although yes, Tartarus has enough strength and possible planning that could easily cause some serious damage, in the long run they won't hold a candle to our last defense. So having numbers won't matter since this is a fight of Quality vs. Quantity."

"So, what do you think Tartarus may have in plan?" Org, after being quiet for awhile, finally squeaked in. Obsidian gave the man a shrug. "I don't know. But from my perspective, I could say that Tartarus may want to restart what they did before and have an alliance with some of the strongest Dark guilds/mages. That way, there will be strength in numbers, but enough star quality to finish the job easily without having major repercussions."

Romeo turned towards his guildmate and gave him a questionable glance. Obsidian turns to him as well and gives Romeo a reassuring nod, knowing what he was asking for.

"Lahar," Romeo addressed. The man he asked for turned his head, showing a young face with two bangs accompanying his head while having the back of it in a bun. And on his face, he has a pair of oval glassing covering his eyes. The man known as Lahar, is also a member of the council and is the head of the Custody Enforcement Unit.

"Yes?"

"Are all the members of Oración Seis in your custody?"

Lahar gave a confused glance to his friend and co-worker Doranbolt. Doranbolt, similar to Lahar is a young man who is a member of the Council and is the Head of the Rune Knight division. Doranbolt has an angular face with a slicked back hair on the back of his head, while having tuffs in the front stick out. However the most noticeable thing about him is the enteric scar on the side of his head, with one side going down near his side burn, and two more going across the vertical one.

"Yeah, he still does, why?" Doranbolt says, answering for Lahar.

Romeo takes a deep breath, knowing the words he might say will shock them.

"As the representative of Phoenix Tail, we as the guild would like to take the custody of the Oración Seis members."

His request was met with exasperated gasps from the council and fury from the Rune Knight leader. "Are you out of your mind!? After the crimes they committed!? Not only that, do you know how valuable they are to Tartarus, what's the point of giving them to you when they could be free!?"

"And you think having them here will be better? Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about Brain/Zero, but I know how valuable the rest of the group is. Not only if they stay here, Tartarus could easily ambush you guys and use them in a hostage situation. Plus, we all know they are on nice terms with us, especially Cobra with Obsidian and I. So, it would be easier to have them playing on our side rather than keeping them here, where it will leave you in disadvantage."

"Like sitting ducks."

Romeo cut a glance to Obsidian, who gave him a exasperated shrug.

"What he said."

The council, although shocked from the request, began to thoroughly think through the points Romeo had. Although the group is very dangerous, they could play into their favor with this possible war with Tartarus.

"Agreeably, it seems to be a sound idea, but how would we know they will stay in line with the plan?" Michello asked.

"Do the usual. Tell them that if they follow your rules and be good boys and girls, you can release them from prison."

"And what if they don't compromise?"

"Obsidian?"

Obsidian then pulsate a dark, ominous energy around his hand, then shaped it to be an intricate logo. The experienced council instantly recognized the symbol.

"Is that the…"

"Mark of the Caged Reaper? Yes, if the group become out of line and shows treason, this baby will activate and quickly sap all the life force out of the person."

"H-How did you learn such an advance technique?" Org ask the young man. Obsidian gave the elder a cocked up eyebrow. "R-right, I forgot where your origins came from."

"Even though I have trust in all of you, I feel weary of you using such technique."

"That doesn't sound like trust old man."

"I believe the weariness is vouched considering a young man like you learned a powerful sealing not even Mephisto was able to fully crack without extreme precautions." Obsidian gave a thoughtful nod towards Gran Doma's reasoning.

'Well if you have that much of a problem, I could bump back the lethality and only allow it to siphon the Eternano from them."

"Isn't that kind of killing them as well?" Romeo asks the boy idly, while Obsidian gave him a jovial smile, "Nope! Their lives as mages will be killed, but technically not their lives, so it legal. And we all know technical is the best type of truth!" Obsidian beamed to the teen while the boy gave the elder partner an eyeroll.

"So, does that mean we have the greenlight?" Romeo asked the group. The council gave glances at each other, gauging the request like they were in a silent debate. However, the silence was causing ire I the front as the only female in the entire group was getting agitated.

"Fucking hell, does it take this long to answer 'yes' or 'no? Get on with it already!" Glacius, the only one next to her, gave her a nudge to notify her rudeness, while see shot him a glare and her returned with a deadpanned face.

"Sorry Ms. Knightwalker, but the request is a very big gamble. We will talk about this on another time, considering you must be very tired and would like to rest up. Comeback to us on Thursday and we will give you our decision, along with another discussion on our enemy Tartarus. Expect your pay to be sent tomorrow."

The team gave the staff a curt nod and began to exit out the building. The team was about to take some steps down, until Doranbolt grabbed Erza by the arm.

"We need to talk, _**now**_."

The boys were in a defensive stance, until Erza gave them a wave, signaling them to back down as she went inside the building again, while the boys stared at the door until they finally took off.

…..

"So what did General _I have a stick in my ass _wanted you for?"

"A mission brief for what happened during the walk I did with the Knights. Quite a few died during that run, even the captain was critically injured until I got him patched up enough to survive, I think he's still in IC at the hospital."

The team is now located in a tavern a few block away from the guild in Magnolia. There, sitting at a square table with two people on each side, was Glacius, Romeo, Erza and Obsidian drinking their beverages while waiting on their meal.

"Still, the way he grabbed you means a lot more than that, what did he say?" Glacius piped up, knowing there was more to the story.

"The uptight bastard and his little but buddy wanted to "convince" us to drop the request on having the Seis."

"Fuckin A, man. I knew that goddamn asshole was gonna pull that shit."

"I swear, money is one those two being gay lovers. I mean, shit, those assholes are at the hip and are the only ones that will pull that stunt with us. Even Org calmed down with that shit."

"The biggest question is why would they do it in the first place?" Glacius asked the other three.

"Because they know the council will cave and give us the team. They're not that emotional on it, but we pretty much know we're their best guild out there. All the work and missions we did for them and helping out in political issues made us their favorites. Only those two assholes still have bullshit grudges against us."

Romeo gave a soft chuckle, "_they're not the only ones…_"

Obsidian cast him a glance, "Are you still upset about the whole Raven Tail episode? C'mon man, you know they can't incarcerate them, plus you did egg him on."

"But it's still fucking bullshit! I mean c'mon! The trades, the massive injuries they gave to other guilds, and the "accidental manslaughters", Ivan and the rest of those fuckers LODGED A GODDAMN LACHRIMA IN ZATCH AND MAX, KILLED WARREN AND MADE MARACO LOSE HIS ARM!"

_**KRISH!**_

Romeo in rage slammed his hand on the table with the glass in his hands. His hand was bleeding, but the adrenaline of the memories was rushing towards him.

"_**Those fuckers are scum. They were the reason why Twilight Orge found out about our money problems and made them our Loan Sharks. I swear I will find Ivan and wring that ugly fuckers neck and snap it while I hold his heart in my hands as spoils. I will get my justice and vindication from them."**_

The rest of the three stared at him for a while, not in shock in awe, but more in understanding and tiresome, knowing this has happened once or twice when he's angry.

"….Hey, can we get a rag over here… And some beer?" Obsidian quipped towards the waiter. The little outburst caused a few people to stare at the boy who was still seething a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that! You know, how teens are with their hormones and stuff."

"Way to kill the tension, Obsidian."

"I do my best." Glacius rolled his eyes while he focused on the gazed palm of Romeo.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, an opened up palm that's bleeding profusely, definitely fine."

"Agree, quit being Wizard Hardass and let him freeze that shit while I stitch you up." Erza said to the boy.

"I didn't know you care about my health?"

"Your health? Damn that shit, I'm just worried about my food being contaminated with what disease you have." Romeo gave the female a chuckle as Glacius prodded out the last bit of glass in his hands while lightly freezing the heated area. Then, the women pulled out a needle and string in her side pack while tying it together. After she was done, she quickly heated up a lone dagger and pressed it against the teen's hand.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK ERZA!?"

"THE FUCK YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU BROKE THAT GLASS WITHIN YOUR HAND DUMBFUCK!?"

Romeo took a minute to think, then turned his attention to Obsidian, who gave him a confused look.

"Wait, don't you have healing abilities? Why didn't you heal my hand instead Obsidian?"

"The hell? That's implying me wasting my energy, so why would I do that for something you fucked up on your own? Besides, I bet were paying for the glass anyway right?" He asked the waiter that was walking towards them. He gave them a curt nod while giving Romeo a new glass.

"See? That's my help towards you, having to come come out of my pocket." Romeo rolled his eyes as he turns his attention to his plate of food while everyone else did the same.

…

"Oooh, shit! Whoever cooked that Lamb needs a round of a-fucking-pplause." Obsidian said as he patted his stomach, finally finishing his food, while everyone else was close to it.

"Yeah, this is what I needed right here, A nice reward towards today work." Glacius said while finishing off his Veal with a side of Mac-n-cheese and potatoes.

"Second with that fucking statement," Erza said while putting her feet up while downing her 8th cup of alcohol, "Today seems like the best day to me." Then she let out a loud belch that a good chunk of the tavern could hear.

"To the best Tuesday on the planet ever!"

"Since when does Tuesday have best days?"

"Since today, bitch!" Obsidian exclaimed while downing another mug of alcohol. Romeo couldn't help laugh at the stupid antics his team was giving him, but decided to let it pass after the work they did today. Especially considering the half the group was buzzed out of their mind. Obsidian while drinking caught a slim figure sitting by the side of the bar. It was a young woman, who had blond hair tied back in a ponytail that was in blue jeans and spaggetti strapped red shirt. And the woman, although slim, showed off some good curves and an ample bosom.

"Oooh, guess which hunter found himself some game in the middle of the night?"

Erza, Glacius, and Romeo turned towards the direction Obsidian was looking and noticed the slim female at the bar.

"You sure about that? She does have some oomph to her, but looks pretty basic." Erza said with an unimpressed.

"What? I'm not looking for long term, just wanna bag one and get some coffee the next morning after the fun."

"Oh. Well, knock yourself out then."

Obsidian gave a mirthful grin as he soon sauntered over to the nearest barstool next to the woman and began to conversate with her. Erza smirked while downing another cup while Glacius and Romeo did small talk.

"So, what's the difference between the council with the Ravengate compared to Phantomgate?"

"It's a hell of a lot different from that time. Phantom Lord, pound for pound, was equal in strength to Fairy Tail at the time, with Jose being a Wizard Saint like Makarov, and with him the four most powerful Elemental mages in Fiore along with Gajeel The Iron Dragonslayer. Plus, they're guild size was at least twice fold then Fairy Tails anyway. Not only that, The Council couldn't stand the guild due to the constant mirth of destruction, plus interference in the political and social scene."

"So why didn't they, y'know, pull the killswitch on y'all?"

"We were too entwined in history and in politics as well. Warrod and I believe Makarov's father is half of the known Gods of Ishval, so that already put them into a goodlight. Add in impactful mages such as Mavis and Mephisto, along with characters like Mystogan, along with Yajima being a longtime friend of Makarov, you go yourself an infestation that won't go away."

"I still can't believe how you rag-tag team of fucks were able to cause such a shitshow in Edolas. I mean, the only rules of power was just those three dragonslayers and _scarlet_. The fact how you beat us still surprises me to no end." Erza said, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, when I look through it, I am surprise too by how we manage such firepower based off of like 5 people. Considering one was a fake, one couldn't handle responsibility and another being an all-round dick."

"Well, you guys did have the rain women and the Iron dragonslayer, plus the Demon too."

"They didn't migrate till after we took the guild and Mirajane didn't activate her powers until Laxus pushed her to. Besides, I don't think we could talk considering out little group."

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Unlike those fucks, _we_ had to work our asses off to even getting close to this powerful. Not only have that, the reason why we are even this strong is thanks to the depletion of our other A to S ranked members."

"She is right. We didn't even have to go through the extra training when Zatch, Max, Kageyama, an Erigor were here. So, we do have an excuse as to why we have been getting strong like this."

"Exactly. And I bet if I met up with that Scarlet bitch again she wouldn't even be recognizable." And the two boys made a grimace of a nod, knowing the absolute truth behind the words. While so they also turned their attention back towards Obsidian, who was laughing and whispering into the Blond's ear while she giggled profusely. They then turned their attention back to theirselves,

"Speaking of that, that's the perfect reason as to why I want the Seis to join us."

"Well, the Cinco now, since, y'know, fuck Brain."

"Yeah, I don't want him near our or they're team." Glacius pipped in,

"Now that I think about it, why the fuck is half of our members are made up of wanted criminals?"

"We have a tendency to have our enemies join us. And you of all people should now."

"True that." She said downing another drink.

"How many of those things you've have already?"

"Enough to kill a baby horse. It's not like you're paying anyway." Romeo gave a shrug while he looked over to Obsidian again. This time he could see him going on a full makeout quest with the female, as she grabs his head and he squeezes her ass.

"Well that was quick."

"Fucking finally, that means we can leave now that there's no angry bo-"

"_**Hey!"**_

"…Spoke too soon."

While staring the group notice the 6'4 man that had some sizeable girth to him size up Obsidian who was two inches shorter than him and being the skinnier one out the two. Between them, was the woman who was trying to calm down the hulking beast.

"_**You think a lamebrain fuckface can do that with my girl! Nobody can get away with that."**_

"Obviously your girl doesn't seem to give a shit sense we were eating eachother faces while see was felling up my dick!" That snapped the hulking man as his armed turned into a full sheet of metal armor.

"_**Metal Bend: Arm of Titanium!"**_

He then cocked his arm back and swung at Obsidian with blinding speed. But the trained eye could see a row of shadows waiting for right moment to strike.

_**Kling!**_

The man noticed that his hand didn't hit flesh, only to notice a shield that was blocking his arm. Under it was a busty redheaded female that was decked out I armor.

"Yeah, sorry about that dude, but there won't be any fight here tonight that's for sure." She then parried his arm to the left and dragged the male while having the other two flanks her while the Man was still daze. He then snapped out of the daze and yelled towards the group.

"WHAT TYPE OF FUCKING COWARD ARE YOU! ALLOWING SOME BITCH TO COVER YOU!"

….

…

"_Oh shit." _Was the collective toughts of the three boys and the others in the tavern knowing the wrath of Erza_._

"_The fuck you say to me, boy?"_

"_**YOU HEARD ME YOU FUCKING CUNT!"**_

…

…

"….Guess who's gonna die today?" Obsidian said while the woman let him go. The air became stuffy as dark hue was glowing around the woman as her hair began to fly around like tentacles. And in a quick haste, she quickly revolved around, with her blade being unsheathed in blinding speeds only the quickness of the combine three was able to deter from the man by a whole 2 inches from his body. Only then, the power of the Erza oversanctoned the three men as she pounced on the man and began to beat ever-loving daylights out of him.

"… I guess I'll grab the body bag." Obsidian said as he, Glacius, and Romeo watch the slaughter happen in front of them.

….

"FUCKING BITCH GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM! I SWEAR ILL FUCK HIM UP SO BAD THE GRIM REAPER WOULD SEND HIM TO HEAVEN JUST FOR THE ASSBEATING!"

"Give it a rest Erza, the man's in IC, I think that's enough for now." Glacius said to the still seething woman he was carrying by his side. She was obviously tired from the fight considering she was being manhandled easily be Glacius despite struggling a bit. Meanwhile, Romeo could only sigh as the simple night out turned into a curb stomp as Erza viciously beat the mage into a coma. He was lucky he had his armor on him or else he would've been most likely dead by now. Meanwhile, he was dragging a intoxicated Obsidian on his side too.

"THAT"S RIGHT ASSHOLE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH US! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOUR GIRL SAID I HAD A BIGGGER DICK!"

"Obsidian, you know he can't fucking hear you."

"I know, just wanted all the ladies in the town to know I have a big dick." He coyly smiled as Romeo dragged him as well. He sometimes wonders why he and Glacius seem to have a brain compared to the other two. The two guys finally followed the dirt road towards the guild, in which Romeo began to pull out his keys and unlocked the doors. They came in reach of the living room, and sat the two drunkards down, only to notice they were already fast asleep. Romeo couldn't blame them, considering they were the most active between them. However, he noticed a sheet of paper in Obsidian's hand, he pulled it out and read the paper.

_Sorry about the mess. Maybe we can make it up later. My treat ;)_

_-Linda_

And at the bottom was her Lachrima number, causing Romeo to roll his eyes in a joking manner and stuff the earned paper in his jacket pocket.

"Apparently, a bunch of the guest rooms are used up, so one of them will have to bunk with you Romeo." Glacius said as he was walking down the stairs. Romeo gave the boy a nod as he decided to drag Erza towards the closest room. He sat the drunkard on one side of the bed. He proceeded to take off the necessary armor off of her and covered her with the blanket. Romeo moved towards the chair near the wall and laid there until the fatigue hits him. However, it was soon interrupted by a feeling of concentration. He opened his eyes and saw Erza fully staring at him in the bed. The two continuously stared at each other, while having glints of their eyes shifting ever so often, like in a silent conversation.

Erza then turned around and scooted up bit, giving clear room for the teen. Romeo was about to open his mouth to reject the offer.

"_Shut up and get your ass in bed."_

Romeo gave a sigh as he took off his gear and slide on the other side of the bed and covered his body with the blankets. He closed his eyes for a few moments, hoping to go to sleep. Only instead, shifting was within the bed again and Romeo was met with two arms covering his abdomen while a body was covering the other.

"_That's much better."_

Romeo rolled his eyes and chuckled at the obvious spooning from the woman and embraced it. He closed his eyes and waited for the fatigue to hit him….

_**AN: Hey guys! Icarus here giving another update! I won't go into that much of extreme detail and talk due to it being 3 in the morning as I type this but I would like to give thanks to the author reports and stuff. The only thing that irritates me is that there is only one follower to this story. No review, no alert, no favorite, only one subscription. That's pretty fucking low, but hopefully this update will help gauge in more viewers. As for the characters and hoe the world will work, the next chapter will delve into the furious four (no that's not their actual name) and they're history, so tune in soon. Also, you should be on the lookout for a possible OC story for Frozen if anybody is a fan of that. Anyway, im tired and I want some rest so I'll see y'all on the flip side!**_

_**-Icarus**_


End file.
